DESCRIPTION: The Raising Successful Children Core (RSCC) addresses gaps in the literature by studying factors that moderate or mediate the risk of poor children of varying ethnicity for mental health problems associated with developmental impairment. Special attention is paid to the processes by which children and families in poverty adapt to stressors arising from their economic conditions and social contexts. Specific aims include the development and validation of new measures, and heavy focus on ethnicity, culture and poverty.